Tiles of the above defined type are already known in the field. For example, the application WO 2011/004092 relates to a tile entailing a shaped base body on which a photovoltaic layer is applied and connected, through electrical connectors, to terminal sockets adapted to be inserted in similar sockets of other tiles, when the adjacent tiles are at least partially overlapped. Furthermore, the base bodies are shaped at their ends to determine a mutual mechanical constraint in the overlapped portion of the adjacent tiles.
However this structure, while allowing the removal of the electrical wires running from each tile to the main connector, has a complex and expensive construction and, in addition, is difficult to be laid, since it requires an absolute constructive and mounting accuracy for inserting the terminals of the overlapped tiles one to another. In addition, tiles of the discussed prior art are laid traditionally and can be displaced or moved by simply raising them, but every displacement thereof can damage the mentioned terminal sockets. The electrical connector does not mechanically strengthen the tiles and the tiles are not mechanically constrained to the roof.
Another photovoltaic tile is known also from document US 2011/0155206. According to this document, the adjacent tiles are mechanically connected one to another by projecting splines which are inserted in corresponding grooves. However, in such a document no electrical connection among adjacent tiles is specified and only one electrical connection through wire is provided for a single tile, called “first tile”. Therefore, no teaching exists about electrical connection among tiles.